Traición
by Arken Elf
Summary: One shot- Optimus Prime piensa sobre lo que motivo a Prowl abandonar todo para convertirse en Barricade. Basado en el fanfic "Lo que nos define" G1/Transformers 2007


Capítulo 1

Traición

…………………………………………

Eso es lo único que venía a su mente, traición de la manera más simple y pura. El dolor del rechazo, de saber que todo lo que hiciste no importo al final.

-¿Qué te motivo a abandonarnos de ese modo?, ¿A dejar así como así el pasado sin siquiera brindarnos la oportunidad?, ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con todo lo que sucedió?, ¿Con esas batallas que enfrentamos juntos?, Con esos Vorns de apoyo y comprensión.

No puedo evitar sentirme hasta cierto punto culpable, cada vez que lo recuerdo, cuando camino a solas por esos pasillos, sin pensarlo me detengo admirar la puerta que alguna vez fue tu oficina, recordando como siempre parecía activa.

El gesto perturbado en el rostro de tus amigos es una de las cosas que más me duelen, entiendo que todos tenemos un límite, pero ¿Era necesario tanto daño?

El atardecer se ha convertido en una suave pesadilla, un recordatorio de tu existencia; así como todo lo que tú apreciaste.

Una larga amistad, un trabajo en equipo, mutua comprensión sustituida por el vacío.

¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?, tú eras la constante de esa insaciable guerra, eras uno de los pilares más firmes de esta estructura; pero bien dice el dicho. Hasta los más grandes y fuertes caen.

No se si algún día descubra la verdad tras esa deserción, pero tu mera existencia, será suficiente para hacerme ver que no podemos flaquear, que el enemigo puede llegar desde cualquier punto, que la atención siempre es importante.

-Nunca bajes la guardia- Dijiste en una ocasión, consiente de que mi amabilidad podía ser considerada como un punto débil. Tal vez esos eran los primeros ejemplos de lo que se avecinaba, pero no les preste atención.

Es mi responsabilidad; todos ellos son mi responsabilidad, mientras alguno seria capaz de entregar su vida sin dudar, de seguirme ciegamente, yo no seria capaz de mandarlos a morir nada más.

Nunca discutimos esto, jamás hablamos de ello, pero se, o al menos creí saber que conocías el sentimiento. Por eso era doloroso ver la frialdad del resto en ese trato tan profesional.

Un suspiro.

-Hay tanto… detalles que no contemplamos, puntos que se entre pierden entre tanta responsabilidad. ¿Qué clase de líder soy si no pude ver lo que sucedía?

Culpa. Eso es lo que me aqueja, lo que persigue mi chispa cada vez que creo entrar en recarga, la culpa por haber perdido a un buen amigo, por no haber peleado por él un poco más.

He escuchado las palabras de mis aliados, de los que compartieron esa responsabilidad contigo. No es tu culpa afirmaron consientes de la realidad.

Tal vez no lo sea, pero aún así no puedo evitarlo. No es el hecho de perder, probablemente el resultado podría considerarse un empate. 50 y 50 como tú afirmarías, pero toda lógica tiene un punto de ruptura, la tuya se quebró ese día.

…………………………………………….

La silueta del Trailer se diviso en el horizonte, cerca del lugar donde su oficial partió. A su espalda su nuevo teniente le miraba pensativo, nadie conocía lo que pasaba por ese procesador, lo que tanto le cazaba. Ahora era más difícil. Esa mascara de batalla siempre escondió parte de esos gestos, pero esos ópticos siempre fueron tan emotivos.

……………………………………………..

Jazz

Como deseaba ayudar, decirle que no estaba sólo, que esa no era sólo su carga, pero era prácticamente imposible. Él se culparía sin importar lo que le dijese. Al igual que lo hacía yo.

Su mejor amigo se desvaneció, transformándose en ese ente lleno de oscuridad, dominado por el deseo y la libertad.

-¿Cuánto daño nos hemos hecho con un simple suceso? Y apenas estamos comenzando.

La lealtad se desvaneció, esa indescriptible lealtad que se reflejaba en esa mirada, el sacrificio tras esas largas horas de trabajo, el dolor después de cada batalla fallida, de cada caída.

¿Qué te hizo cambiar?, ¿Qué cosa se robo aquello que te hacía ser tú, o es que jamás te conocimos en realidad? .Tal vez la rutina, tal vez la indiferencia ante los evidentes cambios. No se cual sea la verdadera respuesta. Pero si era la última sólo espero me perdones amigo. El visor azulado se cubrió del carmesí, reflejando los cromas de esa solitaria tarde.

……………………………………………………

-Prime- Susurro el porche aproximándose. –Es hora de entrar- Comento con suavidad, brindándole algo de espacio a su líder. La herida era reciente. Demasiado como para que hubiese sanado ya.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?- Pregunto el tráiler en un tono que jamás pensó escuchar.

¿Era angustia?, ¿Tristeza?, ¿Decepción?. Difícil de identificar. Jazz era un mecha que sabía leer a las personas, pero su líder siempre implicaba mucho más.

-No hay respuesta para esa pregunta-

No hay manera de saber que hiciste mal, tal vez no haya sido tu culpa; si no la suya en primer lugar.

-**No lo se Prime-**

…………………………………………………..

Ambos oficiales regresaron a casa consientes de que tarde o temprano lo habrían de enfrentar.

…………………………………………………

Barricade

No era enojo lo que dicto mi decisión, tampoco fue el odio, tal vez en parte era soledad; pero incluso eso podía solucionarse.

Probablemente jamás me perdonen, descuiden; se que no lo merezco, pero me hubiese gustado que comprendiesen el porque esa opinión.

Lamento lo que ha sucedido mis amigos, pero no hay manera de dejar eso atrás.

-Se que ustedes son un grupo grande, mi esperanza recae en ustedes, se que algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo, en el campo de batalla; entonces no les diré nada, probablemente ni siquiera los reconoceré; pero quiero creer que lo entenderán.

-Optimus Prime jamás te dejes vencer, no te rindas, porque la fortaleza es sólo tuya, jamás creas que fue por ti.

………………………………………………………….

Una datapad reposaba en la entrada del Ark, las alarmas jamás sonaron a pesar de las optimizaciones realizadas por Red Alert, contiendo un mensaje privado, algo que no se podría fácilmente interpretar.

Un mensaje de una personalidad extinta, un mensaje de Prowl.

………………………………………………………………

A lo lejos una patrulla se alejaba recorriendo la carretera, nadie conocía su verdadera denominación, con una chispa atrapada entre el dolor de la indecisión, con dos personalidades entremezcladas; confundidas.

¿Por qué hacemos esa clase de elecciones?

Un virus… tal vez, pero había algo más…

Espero algún día descubras amigo mío la verdad.

………………………………………………………………

Los vestigios de ese día se esfumaron trayendo consigo la noche, antes de que el nuevo ciclo comenzase una vez más.

………………………………………………………………

Arken elf: este es un pequeño One shot de mi fanfiction "Lo que nos define". Son los pensamientos que debieron cazar la chispa de ese líder tan querido Optimus Prime, tratando de entender la deserción de su primer oficial y amigo. Gracias por todo.

Este fic esta dedicado a Tavata, espero sea de tu agrado.


End file.
